


To The Depths

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Belial, M/M, angry feral boys to lovers, is that even an au, love can be two men that hate each other and a third man., not calling belial a fallen angel is on purpose, pre teen age revolution years sandy, who is who? you decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: "Demon of the Depths?"Lucifer quoted, a bit slowly as he watched Sandalphon keenly with almost ice blue eyes, as if worried he might escape his sights at the nearest thought."That's just a fable, much like how apparently skyfarers believe there are monsters underneath their bed. There's no such thing." Of course, Lucifer had always been quite the one to try to deescalate situations, Sandalphon mused at the memory.It felt almost like a lost reality now, as he stared across the almost moss covered table at the so-called fabled demon of the Depths and his host before him; Belial.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	To The Depths

Speckled brown wings gave a slight twitch of movement, the base of them remaining enchanted and fettered. Truly pinning the angel to the ground, much to his hatred and disdain, not only were his wings bound but any of his abilities as well.. The ice piercing cold chains against his back seeped through his skin tight shirt into his skin, he’d shudder if not for more pressing matters at hand.

“Get off, or be killed.” Simple and sweet, he assumed, raising a leg dully to take note of the dried blood on the marble polished flooring. Brilliant ruby eyes moving to the side to take note of the small blood stains there, as well. Though, his note taking of the environment was cut off as the other discardable angels pushed him forward, clearly not wanting to meet the same fate as the blood stain owner’s. 

Sandalphon gave a sigh at that, not really caring about the angels in a hurry, the mass noises of panic and crying, followed by begging for a second chance. No. He instead turned to watch the elevator close; Empty now, and return upwards again, stranding the fettered angels below. Ruby eyes stared after the elevator until it disappeared out of sight, back into the sea of rolling clouds and blue skies.

With the hope of escape gone, Sandalphon moved a bit slowly, moving to look at the other terrified extras. Murmurs and panicked yells still filling the air, yes, all of them knew what this place was; even if they had never seen it for themselves until this moment when they were cast aside like broken toys.

Sandalphon supposed he would understand more if he had not already come to terms that he was created for nothingness; and being cast down to meet his fate at the claws of a essence drinking demon upon being deemed useless, wasn’t all too shocking. No matter how many times Lucifer had effortlessly danced around the topic, he truly had known there was no stopping it.

The burnette silently watched the angels disappear one after another into the forest, some alone, some in pairs, some sprinting for their lives. Even though there was no exit, and everyone here knew that. There had never been anyone who had been cast to the Depths below that had returned.

The demon that lurked within always claimed whoever came here, or well, was sent here against their will. Drinking their life essence to the very door of death, and dropping you off for the reaper. Sandalphon had only heard vague rumors of it, anyhow, from different researchers in passing, always calling it some type of recycling. But...

Sandalphon glanced upwards for a moment, taking note of it all, it obviously had some type of dome barrier that laid invisible, locking everything in besides the damned elevator. Almost taunting how the sky still seemed so beautiful, dawning a soft red and pink hue as the day began to set into twilight, even as he lowered his eyes back to his surroundings and took note of the lush forest before him.

Deeming it best to ignore others and go on his own, partly due to how bright their wing colors are and them sticking out like hell, but mainly due to how much he would despise having to talk to others before he died. He took note of how clear the area they were in was, before the forest before them, it had a few bushes here and there lining the walls. But the ground had clearly seen its wear and tear from the flood of spares being dumped into the Depths.

Arguably, it may be better to hide on the walls and hope the demon never finds you, hope that one day someone comes and saves you all. Afterall; It’s not like they need to sleep or eat. But was it worth it for your sanity? Sandalphon shook the thought, daylight wouldn’t last much longer, he decided, as he began a soft slow pace, being careful not to make much noise. 

Which was harder done than said, since, much to his surprising annoyance, the guards that had ushered him into the elevator hadn’t stripped him of his armor. Instead, the green kilt, belt, and heavy leather and metal tunic still donned on him, along with his gloves. A part of him wanted to simply take it all off and discard it but.. Why bother? No reason, he figured, by his own hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat already anyhow.

He reached forward as he brushed past some of the foliage, it was soft, wet slightly, he would have assumed this is what mortals had named a rainforest, or as close as he would ever see himself at least. The trees arching so very high, the temperature feeling horribly hot, brown haired head moving to glance at his boots; Yes, covered and caked in mud. Truly, rainforests were hell, he decided.

Especially seeing as his most experience with wildlife and plants were in the garden that were well tamed and kept. This however, was an overgrown mess, clearly made to make the angels have a disadvantage of being lost. Or out of laziness out of the researchers, who knew.

What a hell hold, truly. He couldn’t even blame the demon trapped here for killing anything sent down here, Sandalphon would be pissed as hell if he had to live in this forest shit too. But, He supposed he had bigger issues right now he noted a bit sourly, coming to a stop as he reached a small clearing, clearly from someone else before. Who didn’t make it back, probably, Sandalphon added to himself, much to his own slight dismay. 

Sandalphon neared a tree to his side, stopping a bit dead in his tracks at a distant yet clear scream. Much too far away for him to think about. Besides, his wings gave a small twitch, granting a small jingle of the chains as they attempted to move, nothing he could do either way. They all were sent here to die, for one reason or another.

Sandalphon stood there, almost feeling a bit sick as it finally almost fully had dawned on him. He truly had been tossed away. Red eyes looked up at the sky, only barely visible with those damned horrible trees, as if trying to look up at him. Lucifer. His creator who made him without a purpose. Created him to do nothing in life, a life without purpose. A useless toy for Lucifer to come and go to whenever he pleased for whatever reason, until deciding he was bored and threw Sandalphon away.

Sandalphon tightened his fists a bit into balls, bunching some of his light green tinted skirt in his hands, clenching it almost painfully against his palm as he lowered his gaze again. No more. Not in his last moments would he be looking up to Lucifer. Clearly, Lucifer did not think of him anymore if he had allowed Sandalphon to end up here; so Sandalphon would hold the same sentiment. 

“My my,” Sandalphon wished he could say he didn’t jolt a bit out of his skin at those words, but the metal clanking of the chains on his wings would disagree and out him instantly. Which he was partly glad for, or else feathers probably would have been shed in panic instead. “I’d know those little brown wings anywhere, you know?” 

Sandalphon twisted at that, feeling a lot more on edge and hotter now that whoever it was had fully spooked him, for sure. Sandalphon stared for a moment in the ever dimming light at the person before him, though a good couple feet away. 

Brown hair maybe even black, almost looking slightly slicked back if that was possible while in this hell forest, and the outfit was.. Odd. Chest almost exposed with a boa and rather tight looking pants. Though Sandalphon certainly couldn’t comment on the tight looking pants part himself, either way. Couldn’t blame the shirt either really, Sandalphon almost felt like he was melting under his own layers of clothes. 

He seemed to be smirking almost maliciously as he stared, almost the same colored eyes meeting each other’s. Only.. This man’s pupils seemed… More feral, and some type of intent layered beneath them. Yet somehow laced with a clear desire beneath them, and fully focused on the brown haired angel before him. Clearly, armed with a goal in mind.

“Would you really? Wouldn’t say you’re particularly memorable to me.” Sandalphon hissed out, which probably did not seem too intimidating, moreso just snarky he assumed. Since, afterall, one painful detail was taken into account. His wings weren’t out. This man before him wasn’t fettered. 

“Hmm?” The man hummed out in a weird sing song voice, almost sickly sweet as he almost crossed his arms but instead propping his head up on one of the hands and tilting his head, as if to lean to the side. Eyes never moving from Sandalphon, for sure. “I guess I wouldn’t be too memorable for someone like you, huh, Sandalphon?”

A shiver was definitely sent down Sandalphon’s spine at his name being used. He truly had no recollection of this man whatsoever, so why would he know him? Let alone his name? Knowing him by his wings as well.. How? A bit of guilt somehow ebbed at him too, as if the man wanted to play on his feelings, did Sandalphon really know him? Should he?

“You seem to have frozen a bit over that, are we moving too fast? I do like it fast, you know. I’m Belial, by the way.” The man moved almost effortlessly, approaching Sandalphon who by instinct attempted to move his wings, only garnering a jingle as the man stopped about two feet away, with an outstretched hand towards Sandalphon. He seemed almost to crack a smile when the noise of the chains sounded, amused clearly by the panic in Sandalphon.

Sandalphon gawked at that hand almost stunned, what type of trap was this? Every fiber of Sandalphon’s core absolutely knew this was the demon within the Depths that would drain you of your essence and end your life, it screamed at him to flee and attempt to live. But how could he outrun this man before him? He who still had use over his wings, if he had any, at least.

“It’s a handshake, Sandalphon, by the way. Not you selling me your soul. No need to hesitate this badly, besides,” Sandalphon cast a glare at those words, only to get even somehow more weirded out as he watched the man gently lap his tongue around his lips, as if to wet them but much slower. With intent, knowing Sandalphon was watching. “I could have killed you already if I wanted to.” Belial purred out the addition almost, as if somehow that was supposed to reassure Sandalphon, who simply took a step back.

“Awwie, Not a cute little angel of many words are you? I guess not when you just lived for Lucifer’s sake.” Sandalphon visibly winced at that, this man spoke with such venom and intent, and yet Sandalphon couldn't comprehend how he knew all this about him. Belial took the left hanging high five hand and instead ran it through his own hair as he looked to the side, looking almost suddenly extremely bored.

“What was that like, anyways?” Belial asked, red eyes still staring a bit at the sky, but probably truly at nothing, as one of his hands idly sat on his hip. Looking much too sassy for someone Sandalphon knew devoured angel’s literal beings. “Being Lucifer’s cute little playtoy?” Belial tilted his head slightly, as if in thought, “Bet you look cute in a collar, huh? Did he make it have a little bell?”

“Don’t call me that. Acting like you know so much about me, who exactly are you, then? If not just the monster that lives in the Depths?” Choosing to ignore the collar comments.. Belial looked a bit curiously back to Sandalphon at those words, almost seemingly relaxing his pose a bit. Somehow, Sandalphon felt insulted that Belial didn’t feel the need to be on guard at all around Sandalphon, but at the same time. His own ruby hued eyes cast a quick glance to the brown wings at his back, bound and wrapped in those annoying chains.

“No, You’re right, I’m simply the monster that lives in the Depths.” Belial mused a bit too slowly for Sandalphon’s own comfort, especially as Belial quickly closed the gap with a quick step, taking a rather rough hold of Sandalphon’s chin and making the angel look up at him with bewildered red eyes. Almost asking Belial why he had grabbed him in such a way after seeming so calm.

Truly marking how much taller the demon before him was, as Sandalphon almost stumbled from the sheer force of Belial snatching him..Though Sandalphon would bank it more on his wings being bound throwing him off balance than Belial himself. A brilliant yet almost malicious looking fanged grin coming onto Belial’s face as he used his thumb holding Sandalphon’s face to gently stroke his cheek, almost tenderly, almost. If not for such long claw-like nails scraping across the skin along with the fingers.

“But you’re going to be how I’m freed, aren’t you, little angel?” Red eyes stared into equally deep dyed red, completely stunned as the demon before him gently caressed him; “How.. Would you think I could possibly do something like that?” Sandalphon asked a bit shakily, almost completely petrified by this demon. Or.. Something? Becoming slowly fully aware that he really, just couldn’t really move away from his position. As if his joints had locked up suddenly at Belial’s touch, unspoken commands from the other making him a sort of simple puppet on strings.

“Well,” Belial began, moving his hand away from Sandalphon’s chin and watching the angel almost go completely slack before effortlessly catching him and maneuvering him into a gently bridal carry and walking briskly in the now almost moonlight woods. As if Sandalphon weighed nothing, who only gave a small confused sounding noise as his wings were fully pressed into him, making the icy chains fully press into him, though almost a welcomed sensation. “For one, I know your precious Lucifer most likely doesn’t know you were sent down here.”

The words were almost on deaf ears as Sandalphon was busy panicking, being completely immobilized by this demon so quickly. But either way he had heard them softly, weighing like the ocean on his heart to be told by someone else that Lucifer hadn’t forsaken him. Or, at least, he didn’t think so. Such a small wave of reassurance meant so oddly much to Sandalphon’s endless sea of doubt..

And yet, Here he was pressed up like a defenseless kitten against the demon, almost with that annoying boa in his face as he was being propped up by Belial. A part of him took note of how toned the demon’s body felt up against his, the other parts of him wanted to beat the shit out of that part of Sandalphon, however. Completely unable to move, even as he was attempting to clench his hand at least, ruby eyes trained hard on the limp hands on his chest, that barely twitched at his commands. Useless. Either way, it was quite a feat how effortlessly Belial was holding Sandalphon in this princess bridal carry style when the man in the hold was wearing his own set of armor.

“So truly, I just need to keep my precious little Sandalphon safe until his knight in shining… Wings, arrives to save him from the mean demon.” Belial continued, with the new position allowing Sandalphon to move his gaze and take a note how sharp Belial’s teeth really were, along with the rather pointed ears the man donned. Let alone trying to think of who Belial was.

“Since after all, Lucifer knows I’m the one here.” Belial moved his dangerous red eyes to focus on the angel in his arms, clearly looking for a reaction, who had one for sure, even if now choosing to stare at his own knees in front of him. A clear look of shock and confusion on his face as he attempted to understand what that could imply.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll be a good host to you, not too rough, not too gentle, just how you like it. I’m sure we can even get you a collar somehow if you miss having one.” Sandalphon gave a small annoyed hiss noise at that, though Belial didn’t seem to care too much about what Sandalphon was doing as he stepped soundlessly through the forest. Like he knew every branch and twigs location personally, as if they were a book he himself had written and designed.

“What do you mean Lucifer knows you're the one that is here?” Sandalphon asked a bit blankly, almost hoarsely as he assumed his throat was dry from this horribly wet and warm forest area. Also being pressed up against another warm body certainly wasn’t helping to cool him down at all. Casting his gaze as upwards as possible instead, as if trying to once again cast a glance at that man. The man who was always so bright, his own star, burning and blinding to the touch and gaze.. 

“What can I say? Word gets around almost as much as I do, even your so-called ‘Supreme Primarch’ gets a bit nosey about things he shouldn’t. This is kind of fun to realize I have alone time for once with Lucifer’s little angel, what secrets should we share, hm?” Belial almost seemingly purred out, at least from what Sandalphon could tell as he was pressed against the man’s chest. Feeling every breath and noise he made from deep within his chest.

“I don’t know what secrets you think I keep when I’m supposed to know you and I have no idea who you are.” Sandalphon mused a bit darkly, only to garner a laugh rumbling out of the other. Clearly amused by those words. “Isn’t that the best? When you think you’re bearing everything on your sleeve, but in reality every single piece of you is a secret?”

Sandalphon felt himself tense slightly as that, which Belial probably would have felt, probably. “Every single piece of you is a secret?” Sandalphon quoted, moreso to himself, but out loud to much of his dismay. As if to comfort him, Belial seemingly tightened his hold on the smaller angel rather gently, tucking him closer. Of course, Sandalphon knew that wasn’t quite the case, Nah. Belial seemed much more sinister than to do this.

Sandalphon’s mind only keenly aware of Belial holding him still, as if he was truly just zoning out of his own body. Which, he may have. A part of him was unsure if it was due to heat with a combination of fatigue, but either way it’s not like he had anywhere to be tonight. Or any choice really, he bitterly added to his own thoughts, sighing at how he sure still couldn’t get his limbs to react to him.

“Every soft little brown hair strand on your head to your speckled feathers on your wings are one of his best kept secrets, you know? Everyone tries to hide their weaknesses and keep them safe, Lucifer is no different.”


End file.
